La Invencible Derrota
by Crowy117
Summary: Ezio se ha partido en su búsqueda por la biblioteca de Altaïr, dejando a Claudia al mando de una Hermandad que comenzará a resquebrajarse y a cargo de una ciudad que empieza a tener sed de sangre, la supervivencia de los Asesinos en Roma dependerá de ella y de como juegue sus cartas, pues nuevas amenazas surgen en las empolvadas calles romanas en ausencia del Mentor


**Capítulo 1**

**La Despedida del Mentor**

* * *

Sólo Claudia lo supo, pues fue la única persona de la Hermandad a la que Ezio confió su secreto: él se iba, no sabía cuándo, pero era seguro que planeaba dejar Roma por un tiempo indefinido aún.

Y así fue, una buena mañana el Mentor ya no estaba más en sus aposentos, ni tampoco se presentó al desayuno y entrenamiento matutinos, y en todo el día no hubo rastro de él. Ezio había partido en total silencio, en la hora más oscura de la madrugada, salió ligero y a paso veloz, llevando consigo sólo un zurrón con provisiones, la media capa colgando de su hombro y sus hojas ocultas bien sujetas a sus antebrazos. Llegó al puerto, dónde pagó una buena suma de Florines al capitán para que le permitiese viajar en su barco, se instaló en dónde pudo y esperó a que el barco levara anclas, soltara las velas y orientase la proa hacia el horizonte del océano, para dejar atrás el suelo Romano y el dominio italiano.

Ahora bien, los Asesinos y Novicios de la Hermandad empezaban a susurrar cosas sobre Ezio y su repentina desaparición, inventaban leyendas acerca de que había ido a buscar su muerte, de que se había ido con un viejo amor, que estaba inmerso en otra cacería de venganza o que simplemente se dirigía a Monteriggioni a reconstruir la villa de su familia.

La realidad, era que Ezio se dirigía a Tierra Santa, más concretamente a la fortaleza de Masyaf, el antiguo hogar de los Asesinos abandonado hace siglos tras la implacable invasión mongola. Eso era lo único que Ezio dijo a su hermana Claudia y lo único que ella sabía, y también lo único que dijo a los miembros más confiables y antiguos de su crecida Hermandad, pero, como era de esperarse, la información se esparció entre los demás discípulos que no tardaron en torcerla conforme pasaba de boca en boca, dando lugar a más leyendas sobre el misterioso destino de Ezio.

Habían oído leyendas e historias exageradas de Masyaf y la cantidad de sangre que había sido derramada en sus laderas, así que se empezó a hablar de Ezio buscando la Espada de Al-Mualim, el estandarte de batalla de los Asesinos, e incluso, que buscaba la fuente de la juventud o el jardín del Edén, puros disparates sobre su destino, ninguno cercano a la realidad.

La peor parte vino cuando los rumores salieron de la fortaleza en Isla Tiberina y comenzaron a propagarse entre la población, esto era lo que Claudia más temía, pues aún había pequeñas células de seguidores de los Borgia repartidas por Roma y era seguro que los rumores llegarían hasta sus oídos, y cuando se enteraran de la ausencia de Ezio, cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Los meses fueron pasando, sin tener noticias del paradero del Mentor, las leyendas del viejo Asesino se habían multiplicado y evolucionado, había quienes decían haberlo visto cabalgando por la noche en las campiñas junto al coliseo, que no había envejecido ni un poco, o verlo como una sombra saltando por los tejados o encaramado en alguna viga, espiando y esperado por su objetivo como en los días de sus asesinatos. Si un cadáver aparecía, se atribuía a un supuesto retorno del Asesino, incluso hubo días en los que los pregoneros gritaban las ultimas nuevas sobre asesinatos y avistamientos del Asesino Ezio Auditore. Pero Claudia sabía que no eran más que rumores e invenciones, lo único que le extrañaba eran los asesinatos misteriosos, con puñaladas limpias y rectas directas al corazón, idénticas a las provocadas por las hojas ocultas, sus Asesinos y Novicios tenían prohibido asesinar a menos que ella o algún superior lo ordenara, y nadie era tan tonto como para desafiar sus reglas.

Ella ya no era la inexperta joven que luchó junto a su hermano y sus seguidores contra las ultimas tropas de Cesar Borgia en la ciudad, ahora era toda una maestra Asesina cuyas habilidades estaban a la par con las de Ezio, pero su especialidad era el combate con cuchillo y hojas cortas, se podría decir que le arrebató el título de "rebanacuellos" al Zorro y en los entrenamientos, ni los Asesinos más experimentados eran capaces de detener sus rápidos ataques. Y ahora ahí estaba, de pie frente al maniquí que sostenía los ropajes de lino blanco que Ezio usó durante los años en los que cazó a los Borgia, cuando una voz detrás de ella hizo que dejara de lado sus pensamientos

—Así que es verdad, Ezio se ha ido, creía que era sólo habladuría de la chusma

Claudia no se sobresaltó ni rozó el seguro de sus hojas, conocía esa voz bastante bien desde hace años, aunque ahora la escuchaba más vieja y apagada. De él tampoco se sabía nada desde meses atrás, pero era porque él prefería mantenerse oculto y sin muchos avistamientos, sin embargo, seguía activo en la ciudad.

—Así es, ya pasaron diez largos meses y sigo sin tener noticias de él —le respondió mientras se giraba para hablar con su visita.

El zorro hizo una media sonrisa y metió la mano en una de sus bolsas

—Quizá debas cambiar de paloma —dijo mientras extendía el brazo hacia ella, sosteniendo un sobre en la mano —esto llegó a la Zorra Dormilona hace unas horas

—Zorro, está oscureciendo, es normal que estas palomas no vuelen de noche, quizá solo se detuvo a descansar

El viejo Zorro volvió a introducir la mano en uno de sus bolsos, parecía que iba a sacar algo grande de ahí

—No lo creo —y al decir esto, mostró a Claudia el cadáver de la paloma mensajera —dije que la carta había llegado, nunca dije que fue la paloma quien llegó

El cuerpo sin vida de la paloma tenía una herida que atravesaba del buche a su espalda, una herida de flecha o virote, la habían derribado, y no por accidente.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo obtuviste la carta entonces?

La expresión en el rostro de la Asesina mostraba una preocupación en aumento, sus temores se estaban volviendo realidad, la ausencia de Ezio ya había sido notificada hasta en los rincones más oscuros y secretos de Roma

—Mis hombres trajeron el cadáver y la carta, atraparon al responsable mientras trataba de llevársela. Claudia, alguien conoce cómo nos estamos comunicando, quizá sacar cartas de Roma no sea seguro mientras atrapamos a los responsables

—¿Los responsables?

—Sí, ese saqueador no actuó solo, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo al interrogarlo, no aguantó mucho

Claudia notó la preocupación también presente en la voz del Zorro y se inquietó, parecía que el viejo criminal sabía algo más, pero que no quería revelar aún

—Bien, pondré a mis cortesanas y espías a reunir información, haré que mis Asesinos monitoreen los tejados. Tu pon a tus ladrones a vigilar las calles y avisa a Bartolomeo que necesitamos a sus mercenarios, y tranquilo, llegaremos al fondo de esto. Puede que el asesinato de una paloma no parezca nada de importancia, pero no quiero dejarlo a la suerte.

El Zorro asintió y dejó la habitación sin hacer ruido, como si sus botas apenas tocaran el piso al andar.

Claudia revisó el sobre temiendo porque su contenido hubiese sido leído por el saqueador, el sello era el de Ezio, y la buena noticia era que seguía intacto, los ladrones del Zorro habían sido rápidos. Se encaminó a su dormitorio sin decir nada a los demás Asesinos, puso el seguro de la puerta. encendió una vela y se sentó frente a su escritorio para abrir el sobre y leer lo que sea que viniese dentro.

La carta, efectivamente, estaba escrita con el puño y letra de su hermano Ezio, quien nunca firmaba sus escritos, bastaba con conocer su caligrafía y el lenguaje que usaba. Ahora, era bueno tener noticias de él por fin. Decidió que al alba comunicaría noticias sobre Ezio al gremio, por lo menos para mitigar un poco los rumores y su expansión.

"_Claudia… mi querida hermana…_

_Llevo ya una semana en Acre, sano y salvo y muy animado, pero preparado para lo peor. Los hombres y mujeres que me han dado aquí cobijo también me han advertido de que el camino a Masyaf está tomado por mercenarios y bandidos que no son de estas tierras. No me atrevo a aventurar lo que eso significa._

_Cuando partí de Roma hace diez meses, lo hice con un único fin: descubrir lo que no pudo hacer nuestro padre. En una carta escrita un año antes de nacer yo, menciona una biblioteca escondida bajo las piedras del castillo de Masyaf. Un santuario lleno de inestimable sabiduría._

_¿Qué encontraré cuando llegue allí? ¿Quién me recibirá? ¿Una hueste de templarios impacientes, como más me temo? ¿O nada más que el silbido de un frío y solitario viento? _

_Masyaf no ha albergado a los Asesinos desde hace ya casi 300 años ¿podemos seguir reclamándolo como nuestro? ¿Somos bienvenidos allí?_

_Ah, estoy harto de esta lucha, Claudia. No por estar cansado, sino porque nuestro conflicto parece avanzar en una única dirección: hacia el caos._

_Hoy tengo más preguntas que respuestas, por eso he llegado tan lejos: en busca de claridad. _

_En busca de la sabiduría que dejó el gran Altaïr, para entender mejor el propósito de nuestra lucha y mi lugar en ella._

_Si me sucediera algo, Claudia… _

_Si me fallara mi habilidad, o mi ambición me descarriara, no busques venganza ni represalias en mi nombre, pero lucha por continuar la lucha de la verdad para que todos puedan beneficiarse._

_Mi historia no es sino una de miles, y el mundo no sufrirá porque acabe prematuramente. _


End file.
